


Degens From Way Up Country

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2019 [23]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: Aliens, Established Relationship, Family, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-14 17:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18952948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for Crack prompt:Letterkenny, The hicks + Any, Legitimate crop circle shows up on the farmIn which the gang contemplates a crop circle and has a close encounter.





	Degens From Way Up Country

**Author's Note:**

  * For [squidgie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/gifts).



“Degens,” Dan said definitively. “No doubts in my mind.”

Wayne stared at his ruined corn, barely knee-high because it was still early in the season, and felt the dull flush of rage moving over him. “Hockey fucks,” he said, jaw clenched.

“Reilly and Jonesy aren’t that stupid,” Katy disagreed. “I mean, yeah. They’re idiots. But they know better than to mess with the crops. Tanis’ boys too.”

Daryl _humphed_. “I think we’re all overlooking the obvious, here.”

“Enlightens us,” Dan said, hands wrapped around the straps of his overalls like he thought they might up and run away on him.

“It’s a circle. In a crop. Do I really have to lay it out for you?”

“Don’t say aliens,” Wayne growled, arms crossed tightly and fists tucked up into his armpits.

“It’s obviously aliens.”

“Nothing obvious about aliens, big shoots,” Katy said.

“It’s not aliens,” Wayne insisted, trying to think about ways they could recoup the loss of the corn. “Degens, probably, like Squirrelly Dan said. Or skids.”

Daryl put his hands on his hips. “Why not aliens? This is exactly the kind of thing they do!”

“You ever seen an alien?” Katy asked.

“Well, no. Not that I recall. But they can zap your memories clean away with that light flashing thing.”

Dan shook his head. “You’re thinking of _Mens in Black_. Will Smiths and Tommy Lee Jones.”

“Based on a true story, though.”

Wayne let out a breath, amusement cutting through the rage just a little. “Check your sources, bud.”

“Anyway,” Katy said, “what would aliens want in Letterkenny? Nothin’ here but hicks, skids, hockey players, and the Rez.”

“Maybe they wants to studies us,” Dan said. “That’s how they learns.”

“You mean like…like probes?” Daryl asked in a hushed tone, looking horrified.

Katy snorted. “Like you’re unfamiliar with an anal probe.”

“Can confirm,” Wayne said, cutting a side-eye glance at Daryl. Daryl blushed.

“Well, if aliens ain’t real what’s that then?” he asked, pointing up.

Something was coming down out of the sky, and at first Wayne thought it was one of those drone things, but then it got closer and bigger and just kind of hovered over them for a long minute before a bald, green-skinned alien stuck its head out.

“There’s something you don’t see every day,” Katy said, shading her eyes with her hand.

“How are ya now?” the alien asked in a comically high-pitched voice.

“Good. ‘N you?” Wayne asked in return.

“Not so bad. Sorry for the mess.”

“You’re sorry, but I’m out all this corn.” It was good feed corn, too.

“Wayne,” Dan said in a stage whisper, “I thinks that alien just flipped you off.”

It sure looked that way, and just like that the rage was back. “Uncalled for!”

“Earth people suck!” the alien shouted. There was a lot of hooting and hollering from inside their spaceship.

Wayne picked up a rock and winged it, putting a dent in the side of the ship. “Sort yourself out!”

The spaceship zipped off, leaving the four of them standing there by the crop circle. 

“I was right,” Dan said, boasting.

“How so?” Daryl asked.

“Degens. From _ways_ up country.”

Wayne nodded. “That’s a Texas-sized 10-4.”

It wasn’t the strangest thing to ever happen in Letterkenny.


End file.
